


Wake Up In Vegas

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ComicCon, Drunk!Jensen, Drunk!Misha, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret love, Sexual Tension, Sober!Jared, Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel weren't the only ones with sexual tension. Misha and Jensen had been harboring secrets for year. And all it takes is a few bottles of alcohol, a party and a wedding in Vegas for Jensen and Misha to realize just how much they want each other. But the question is, will they still want each other when they wake up in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up In Vegas

What happens when you wake up in Vegas? Certainly, that is a question no one wants to ask themselves, and yet more and more people wind up asking themselves just that.

One of those people would be Jensen Ackles. Never did he imagine that one morning he would find himself, awoken by a smashing hangover but also asking himself, just what happens when you wake up in Vegas?

This was the weekend to celebrate the highest ratings of Supernatural ever. Luckily, there had been a convention right in Vegas when the news was announced. And what better way to celebrate than with a party, some alcohol and a casino in freaking Vegas? There was no harm in celebrating. This wouldn’t be the first time in Vegas, Jensen got a bit wild and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but eve he never expected what had happened to them.

Late last night, Jensen, Jared and Misha had all gone out to the bar and casino after the convention with everyone else from the cast of Supernatural. Now, none of the men were lightweights, especially at their age and with their experience, so Jensen still could not fathom how what had happened, did happen.

Sebastian, Richard, Matt and Ty actually were the first to become drunk. Stumbling over each other, mumbling nonsense and babbling with laughter. The only problem was how did Jensen and Misha get so wasted, that they were lead to…this?

How did Jensen and Misha get married? In Vegas?

X.X.X.X

As I turned out, Misha was the lightest drinker out of their trio, followed by Jensen. Normally it would actually be Jared, but that little sneak didn’t drink as much as the others. His acting skills came in handy in order to appear drunk, but remain as the only one sober enough to videotape and record the night’s events.

So, Misha was the first in their trio to become completely and utterly smashed, like Sebastian, Richard, Matt and Ty. The group managed to flag down the entire bar, with drinks promised all around and somehow through the chaos Matt had lost his shirt while Sebastian was surfing along the crowd. By this time, it was apparent that Jensen was becoming buzzed. The rational part of his brain told his firmly that this was enough, and no more drinks should be drunk or else he was bound to regret it.

However, Jensen decided to put that little voice on mute and instead took a leap of faith; choosing to listen to Misha’s sexy (oh god had he said that out loud?) voice telling him to take another drink with him. Jensen gladly took the drink, gulping it down in two swallows as the crowd roared with enjoyment when another round of drinks went through the bar. Beside Jensen, Misha chuckled and swayed on his feet, drinking spilling on the floor a bit.

Jensen had taken a moment to look and admire his close co-star. They were both dressed up fairly nicely for a convention, figuring a night out deserved the best clothes. Misha was wearing a button up, black shirt with the first three buttons popped open; a piece of skin was speaking out and exposing part of his chest. He was wearing tight, dark blue jeans that hugged each curve and muscle on Misha’s body in a way that even Jensen knew he shouldn’t say out loud. Misha’s hair was sticking up in a million different ways, as if he had just gotten out of the best sex of his life (and oh if that didn’t pool heat in Jensen down south, then he didn’t know what did.).

Jensen himself was a sight for ravenous eyes. With his button up collared shirt, with the collar propped upward. His black jeans were loose on his hips; hang off just in enough to be slightly provocative to wandering eyes. His hair had been spiked up just like Dean from purgatory was and damn, Jensen knew they looked good.

But, Jensen found himself staring at Misha and his body more that night than usual (wait, usual? He’s done this on a daily basis?!). His eyes constantly found themselves drawn back to the wild brunette he had grown close to over the past six years.

And Misha had noticed.

He was also glancing at Jensen throughout the night, and smiled cheekily whenever he had caught Jensen’s eyes with his own stunning blue eyes. Every now and again he would pucker his lips, blow a kiss at Jensen and wink at the younger man. Causing Jensen to blush and take another drink, before starting the process all over.

Except (thanks to Jared’s glorious videotaping skills) after so many shy glances and dirty looks, Jensen had decided enough was enough. And the risky part of Jensen’s intoxicated brain took over the logical and reasonable part.

In ten steps, Jensen had crossed over the bar and stood right in front of the drunken Misha, who was stumbling on his own two feet with a glass empty from spilling his drinks. Jensen stood at his full 6 foot, 2 inches height over Misha and smirked down at the man who squinted upward.

“Think you’r’ funny dou’ncha?” Jensen murmured; his Texan accent was beginning to bleed through. “Sendin’ all those glances my way. Ain’t you cute?” Jensen leaned forward, as Misha leaned back curiously.

“I think I’m adorable.” Misha smirked with a hiccup. He pushed himself closer to Jensen, so that was he practically pressed up against the taller man. Both could smell the alcohol stench that clung to each other and could feel the other’s breath on their neck. But, instead of nerves, sparks flew through each man and electricity ran wild at the close sensation. Jensen blamed it on the alcohol at the moment.

“Oh do you? ‘Cause I think you’r’ sexy.” Jensen breathed hotly, ignoring the loud and pumping crowd around them. Misha’s blue eyes widened and his lips curled into a dark smirk.

“Guess it’s good,” Misha hiccupped with a grin. “That I think you’re sexy too.” Jensen nearly doubled over in laughter (why was it so funny), but only smiled tightly.

“I never thought there’ be a day where Misha Collins admits his attraction to someone else besides himself.” Jensen chuckled, body pressed right up against Misha’s own. He could feel their excitement and energy.

“Ass.” Misha grunted, squinting up at his younger co-star. Jensen grinned triumphly.

“But you like it.”

“No question about it.” Misha grinned suddenly, and a hand had curved around Jensen’s ass causing the man to yelp. Misha’s dark glint told Jensen just whose hands were wandering. “Now, are you going to kiss me or are we going to stand her having the same amount of sexual tension and eye-sex that Dean and Cas always seem to have?” He asked with a sly smile.

Jensen growled and pressed his lips hungrily against the older man’s pink and plump mouth. Misha immediately latched on, burying his hands in Jensen’s hair while Jensen’s fingers roamed Misha’s backside and along his sides. The two pushed their heated and adrenaline filled bodies up tighter against each other, brushing and grinding all over.

Their kiss became desperate and needy. Suddenly, nothing matter besides getting as much of Misha as Jensen could possibly get. It was as if all of his senses were enlightened by this kiss and a desperate need to get as much of Misha as possible was now on Jensen. Their hands were rough and frantic along each other; their breaths were erratic in between each kiss. Lips sucked and pulled at one another, fighting for this dominance.

Eventually it was Misha who pulled away first when Jensen’s hands traveled lower on his hips. His eyes were dilated with lust and his lips were swollen and so red from the kiss. Jensen panted, knowing he wasn’t too far away from looking like Misha either.

“You know, I don’t consent sex unless you’re my partner.” Misha panted hoarsely. Jensen blinked, fearing that this was over and that Misha had regained his senses. His bit his lips figuring that this little heat of the moment was over. Until, Misha’s lips curled slyly. “Luckily, we’re in Vegas…”

“Guess what everybody?! Jensen and I are getting married!”

X.X.X.X

Jensen shifted from foot to foot, swaying only slightly from the alcohol in his system. He was impatient, antsy and just ready to see his Misha again. However, said man was waiting in the lobby, away from Jensen, while they waited for the ceremony to start. Neither even registered that they were actually, as in legitimately getting married. No, all that matter was seeing each other again and kissing like they had been before. Oh, and doing some other things.

Jensen blurrly glanced over to see Jared right next to him. Sebastian and Matt were down the isle of the small room to his right and Richard was standing next to the pastor. Each one looked (seemed) just as drunk as Jensen felt. The crowd from the bar had mostly followed them to the matrimony room and were currently waiting for the wedding to start.

As the music began, which oddly enough just was the song “Carry on My Wayward song”, Jensen straightened as best as he could. His heart thudded wildly in his chest at the thought of Misha appearing before him.

Boy, Jensen didn’t know why, but as soon as he laid eyes on Misha, his heart soared. Jensen didn’t even know how it was possible for Misha to look even more gorgeous than before. He looked exactly the same as he walked towards Jensen. The man didn’t even have a bouquet of flowers. As he stood next to Jensen finally, neither man could take their lustful eyes off of one another. Nothing else in the room matter besides the other.

They didn’t even register the pastor speaking and the people clapping. However, one sentence caught their attention.

“Do you, Jensen Ackles, take Misha Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” The pastor asked, turning to Jensen. Said man grinned wide and laughed.

“’Course I do!” He smirked, watching Misha chuckle.

“And do you Misha, take Jensen –”

“Blah, blah, blah. You bet your ass I take this piece of hunk as mine.” Misha winked, interrupting the pastor. The man nodded and pushed on the cheap rings Jared bought from the store here.

“Then I now present you husband and husband. You can kiss him again.” The pastor laughed softly.

Without hesitation Misha leaned in and shoved his lips against Jensen. The sparks had returned, just as the hunger did.

 

“Mine.”

X.X.X.X

Which brings us back to now. The morning after. What happened after Jensen woke up in Vegas. And it was a sight he wasn’t expecting in a hundred years.

Instead of moaning and complaining about the painful headache and hangover he knew he had, Jensen was frozen, curled up under the covers and astounded by the sight he saw before him. And across from him, Misha was in the relatively same position only with his head bowed.

Both men were on opposite sides of a large King size bed, with a sheet or a bed cover draped across their naked bodies. Jensen clutched his closer to his chest, as if this modesty would save him from what had happened. Misha picked at the sheet before him, silent after the two grown men figured out just what occurred last night. Misha had yet to deny or apologize and simply sat there in a mournful silence. Jensen hadn’t apologized either, strangely enough. Jensen’s eyes caught a glimpse of the simple, yet elegant, silver band that were snugly on his ring finger and Misha’s finger. His heart began to beat a little faster, and his body swelled with sudden realizations.

And that’s when it finally hit him.

“Hey Mish,” Jensen murmured softly, smile etching on his lips. Misha looked up at Jensen with beautiful wounded blue eyes and gaped. He blinked as Jensen crawled his way over to him, only to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Suddenly Jensen’s smile became a smirk. “We still have our honeymoon.”

Needless to say, it was a honeymoon to remember. Until their real honeymoon, three years later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first tumblr prompt. I am still getting used to this website, so I am sorry if this is terrible.


End file.
